


Morning

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Series: Papyrus and Grillby doing totally normal couple things on the Surface [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Papyrus thinks about his lovers in the early morning





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to upload this when I posted it on tumblr, just a sweet domestic fluff drabble that was spawned from a semi-sleepless night

The sun filtered in through the blinds of their apartment, bathing the three of them in its soft rays.

Papyrus was the first to wake up from it, eyelights slowly blinking to life as he burrowed deeper under the covers. His arms tightened across his prize, his most precious thing, his lover: Sans.

The small skeleton sighed softly from the movement, stretching his phalanges in between Papyrus’ upper ribs, a favorite spot for his brother to grab in the middle of the night. 

Back when they first starting sleeping together, Sans used to have nightmares, bad ones that would wake him up at all times of the night, and they found that Papyrus was a good grounding point to calm him down enough to sleep. Sans would cuddle in close, as close as he could, and Papyrus would chase away all the bad things that visited Sans in his mind. Now it just seemed out of habit, or comfort perhaps for the two of them to fall into their embrace. In either case it didn’t really bother Papyrus any, he was happy for the any attention, even the unconscious type.

Behind Papyrus, his second (but just as important) lover let out a particularly large huff, accompanied by a small dusting of sparks along the back of his skull. Papyrus always teased the fire monster over the fact that he snored at night, or at least made some loud sounds similar to snoring, but Grillby always denied it. 

_… I do not snore,_  Grillby would mumble, before wrapping his arms about Papyrus and tickling the inside of his ribs. He was sensitive, and slightly insecure about the things he couldn’t control in his life. If he couldn’t keep track of the way he breathed, what would stop him from losing track of other things, more dangerous aspects of his body? To alleviate his concerns, Papyrus took to sleeping beside him. He had the HP to withstand any sort of residue flames that might emit from his flame lover that might otherwise harm Sans, and he could tell that the simple act relieved Grillby tremendously, and so Papyrus was happy to do it. Fewer headaches for his lover and more cuddles for him? It was perfect. 

He held Papyrus now, arm lazily thrown over the cavity between his ribs and his pelvis, reaching just far enough to rest his hand on the back of Sans’ spine, fingers curled in the ratty white tank top Sans insisted on wearing every night to bed.

Papyrus knew he had a schedule to attend to; there were things to clean, breakfast to make, dogs to wave at on his daily run, but something about that morning, about that particular moment sandwiched between his lovers, that compelled him to stay put where he was. He leaned forward slightly to nuzzle Sans, and then he placed his hand over Grillby’s, squeezing it gently. He’d have all morning to take care of his chores, might as well enjoy this moment as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to bother me at my NSFW Tumblr:[Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
